Reversed Supah Ninjas
by ArtemisDaGreat
Summary: What would happen to the Supah Ninjas if their roles were reversed? I got the idea from 1071310, so thank you! But I'm not very good and summaries so just read and find out what you think. Rated T just in case! (ON HIATUS)
1. Study Date

******AN: Hey guy's this is ArtemisDaGreat.. so this is my first fanfic...EVER... constructive criticism is welcomed... I will be putting up more chapters later... Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supah Ninjas, if I did 1.) THERE WOULD BE A 3RD SEASON but sadly there isn't****, and 2.) AMANDA AND MIKE WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER!**

* * *

**So you know this is the roles of the Supah Ninjas in this fanfic:**

**Mike Fukanaga:**

Grade A student in EVERY class

Most popular guy in school

Best friends with Owen

Co-Captain of the football team

Leading member of the track team

Secretly in the Star Wars Collectibles club

Has a secret crush on Amanda

Still has his mon**(****AN: In this story Mike is still the one who has the dojo under his bed and so on and so forth, it just happens in a different way)**

Still has his cool ninja reflexes

Still has embarrassing secrets about him

**Owen Reynolds:**

Still knows every embarrassing thing about Mike

Second most popular guy in school

Still not smart

Best friends with Mike

Co-Captain of the football team** (AN: I figured that if Kelly and Amanda were co-captains of the cheerleading squad, why not have Owen and Mike be as close to the cheerleaders as possible, and be co-captains.)**

Still has the appetite of a bear after hibernation, only he has his everyday

Has a secret crush on Kelly but acts as if he does not**(AN: I'm trying to put the Kelly/Owen relationship backwards and this is what I came up with.)**

**Amanda McKay:**

Best friends with Kelly

Still has brains

Still is a cheerleader but is way lower on the social pyramid** (AN: Since I'm trying the story on track so everything falls into place, I figured Amanda would have to know how to fight somehow so I pictured her as a less popular cheerleader, you know the kind that is always in the back round.)**

Has a huge crush on Mike

Average popularity

**Kelly Montgomery: (AN: If your a true Supah Ninjas fan, you would know that Kelly really doesn't have a last name so I made one up.)**

Best friends with Amanda

Still a cheerleader but is low on the social pyramid

Average popularity

Has a huge crush on Owen

Not so smart

* * *

**Chapter 1: the Study Date**

***No ones POV***

"Come on Mike, one more time, pleaaase?" begged a tall, slightly muscular colored boy. If your wondering who he is, that's Owen Reynolds, the popular, always hungry, yet full of himself, not so smart, co-captain of the football team. He was asking his best friend Mike Fukanaga a less tall, perfectly muscled japanese boy **(AN: not to mention hot) **who's ego in this story could only be described as, the popular, smart, secretly-geeky, co-captain of the football team to do his inhumanly "trick" in front of the team that involved a grape, a football, a cup, and Mike's genetic inhuman reflexes. **(AN: I changed the contents of what happened in Mikes "party trick" so it would be more interesting, so please don't say that I'm ruining the story, I'm just trying to mix it up a little)**

"No Owen, I've done it 4 times today, let me take a break okay?" Mike replied as he leaned back in his chair, put his arms near the back of his neck to cradle his head, and stuck his feet up on the table.

"Do it Fukanaga, or I'll tell everyone about your obsession with Barbie movies," Owen half whispered, half threatened in Mike's ear.

Mike's eyes widened at the comment.

"You wouldn't..." he said in a low voice, trying to keep the team from hearing their conversation

"_Would he?"_ Mike thought. Even though Owen knew the only reasons that he liked Barbie movies is 1.) because it reminded him of Amanda Mckay, the girl of his dreams, the one he had liked for as long as he could remember, but of course he wouldn't admit that unless she herself confessed her love herself; Of course he wouldn't confess his love first, he was Mike Fukanaga, the most popular guy in school, and she was Amanda McKay, average high school girl, at least that's what he told himself, but it didn't make him feel any better... reason 2.) was that he had a short phase where he liked girly stuff, and he used to watch them with his Grandfather before he died, so now he watches them to remember what fun times they had, but he didn't want the team to think he had a soft side, which of course he did... and reason 3.) he had to admit the songs were pretty catchy, but if course he wouldn't ever admit that out loud.

Owen looked Mike straight in the eye and said, "I would and you know it..."

Mike looked at the team and then at Owen and sighed, "Fine, you win, I'll only do it one more time today, deal?"

Owen grinned from ear to ear, nodded and said,"Deal." and then turned to the team and gave them a thumbs up. They then responded by slightly celebrating before looking back at Owen.

"Alright guys, back up, if Mike's going to do it, he's going to need room," Owen said as he herded the football team back. At the same time Mike was setting up for his "trick". He grabbed two guys from the pack and gave one the cup and one the football...

"Owen would you do the honors?" Mike asked as he got in his position and waited for Owen as he grabbed a grape from his tray. Owen then explained to the two standing on each side of him that on 3 they were to throw there items at Mike as hard as they could.

"You ready Fukanaga?" Owen asked looking at Mike.

Mike then smirked and replied, "The question is, are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"Alright, 3...2...1...GO!" Owen said as the three threw the objects in their hands straight at Mike as hard as they could. After seconds that seemed much longer to Mike, he managed to grab the cup, catch the grape inside of it, and catch the football one-handed. The entire team jumped and cheered for Mike as he was doing a pitiful excuse for a victory dance. The team then spread apart leaving Owen and Mike alone at their table.

"You're truly amazing Fukanaga, but if you keep doing that dance, people are going to think your just plain swagless,"Owen said as he sat down and proceeded to eat what was left of the lunch he had on his tray. **(AN: I know that swagless is probably not a word but I thought it would bring humor to Owen's character in this fanfic)**

Mike smirked and started to sit down, "I know..." He then slightly frowned.

_"But would_ **she**_ be impressed with what I do?"_ Mike asked himself in his head. He looked where Amanda was sitting, she was wearing her cheerleaders uniform with her head shoved in a calculus book, her blonde hair shining in the warm sun. _"She looks so... beautiful,"_ he thought. He then resumed smiling as he turned back around to face Owen.

* * *

***No ones POV***

Little did Mike know that "the girl of his dreams" Amanda was thinking about him too. She watched him as he did his amazing signature move, she thought about how amazing it would be if he actually liked her, even though it was totally obvious that he didn't even notice she existed. She had been watching when he started to sit down.

_"God he is so amazing, wait... oh crap is he looking at me?"_ She quickly shoved her face in the calculus book and acted and tried to look like she was concentrating hard on what she was reading, but that she didn't understand it. It wasn't a total lie about understanding, although she's good at many subject's, calculus wasn't her strongest. She looked up to see if he was still looking at her. Thank God he wasn't.

"You know that if you keep staring at him, people are going to start thinking you're crazy." Amanda's best friend Kelly stated. Kelly then flipped her long brown hair and looked at Amanda, but she saw that Amanda hadn't broken her gaze from Mike.

"Amandaaaaa? Hellooooo? Earth to Amanda! Amanda!" Kelly said as she violently shook Amanda's shoulder so that she would snap back to reality.

"Huh? What? Were you saying something?" Amanda said as she stopped daydreaming and looked at Kelly.

"Yes I was, but that doesn't matter. Why don't you just go and talk to him already?" Kelly replied.

"Not yet."

"You've been saying that forever. Just go talk to him."

"What would I talk to him about any way?"

"Well, you're having troubles in calculus right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Think about it... You're having troubles in calculus, he's great at calculus... You can ask him to help you."

"Good plan, I'll do it but you have to talk to Owen."

Kelly blushed at the sound of Owen's name, "Fine."

"Alright, then let's go!"

"NOW?!"

"Yes, when did you think we were going? We don't have all day."

"You're right, let's go."

The girls got up from the table, Amanda holding her calculus book, and Kelly trying to act as if she didn't care where they were going.

Amanda took a deep breath when they were almost at the boys table, after all she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the coolest guy in school.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the table, the first one to speak up was Owen who looked at the girls and murmered, "Dork Alert."

Amanda then looked a bit shocked and angry, and Kelly kept her face straight, she was used to Owen insulting her presence, but she didn't mind, at least he acknowledge her even being there in the first place.

Mike gave him a glare, "They are NOT dorks, they're just not as popular as us... besides, stop acting as if you hate them, we both know you don't hate Amanda, and we also know how you feel about Kelly. You constantly talk about how you act as if you hate her but-"

Mike was then cut off by his friends hand on his mouth. Mike grinned under the hand, because even through his dark skin you could see that Owen was blushing like mad. From the corner of his eye he could see Kelly was slightly blushing, but looked more confused than flattered.

Amanda smirked, "BUSTED!" she exclaimed. She then laughed in a way that made Mike's heart melt. She stopped laughing when she saw that Mike had been staring at her for sometime._  
_

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Amanda finally spoke up, "So Mike, your smart right?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"W-well y-you see, I-I um, I'm h-having issues w-with calculus and I was wondering if y-you'd m-maybe want to help me understand it a little bit better?" Amanda stuttered out, saying that last part quickly.

Mike's eyes widened, his mouth open wide, his brain still processing what just happened. He spoke after a few moments, "S-sure," he cleared his throat,"I'm mean sure, yeah, that's fine..."

It was now Amanda's turn to be surprised.

"Really? How's Friday?" she blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, Friday's cool, see you then." Mike smiled and stared into her blue eyes and she stared into his brown.

They sat like that for a moment before Kelly spoke up, "Alright, let's go! See you guys later."

They both snapped out of their trance and both laughed nervously.

"Bye Owen. See you tomorrow Mike," Amanda said as she and Kelly started walking away, she and Mike's moment still in her mind.

"Bye," was all Mike could get out.

Owen noticed the moment and smirked, he knew just the way to get revenge on Mike.

The girls were only about 6 feet away, and he said asked loud enough for the girls to hear, "So Mike when are you going to tell Amanda about your feelings for her?"

This made Amanda turn pale and stop dead in her tracks, and slowly turn her head towards Kelly, giving her a look that asked 'Did he just seriously say that?' Kelly nodded and put an arm around a red shocked Amanda, slowly leading her best friend away from the scene that just occurred.

* * *

Mike glared at Owen, and glanced back at Amanda, who looked as though she was going to faint.

"Dude?! Why would you do that?!" Mike screamed.

"Chill, I just did to you what you did to me." Owen replied with the grin still on his face.

Mike's glare softened, for once Owen wasn't wrong.

"Yo, we still on for tonight?" Owen said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, whatever, just promise to try and not act like an idiot in front of my dad okay? He already doesn't like you, we really don't need him to hate your guts." Mike replied, still partly hating Owen for saying what he did.

"Deal."

* * *

_*Flash forward to the end of the school day*_

Amanda was walking home alone like she did everyday, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the eery feeling that she was being watched.

Amanda turned around, "Who's there? Is there someone following me?" After a few moments of silence, she shrugged, then turned around and kept walking towards her house. When she was almost to her house, she felt a pain on her head and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! The second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Of Destiny's and Arachnids

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, I had a serious case of writers block. So to make it up to you I'm going to try to update every day at the most, every other day at the least. I'm also writing another fanfic about Mike being a famous singer, yes I got the idea from another story but no, I'm not going to copy every word for word and what not. Lastly, I want you guys to know I aged up everyone so they are 17 instead of younger, besides, Ryan Potter wasn't hot until later. Anyways, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Destiny's and Arachnids**

***No Ones POV***

Amanda awoke with a start, her head throbbing. She was in what looked like long-abandoned lab. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked down to herself tied to a chair.

"When did that happen?" she asked herself. She then remembered what had occurred before she woke up.  
She struggled to get herself untied.

"I wouldn't bother my dear... it is useless..." a voice said out of no where. Amanda shivered, the voice sending chills down her spine.

_"And...cue bad guy..."_ Amanda smirked when the thought went through her head, then she frowned. She realised this was not the time to make jokes.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Amanda asked as she looked around to find the owner of the haunting voice.

"Well for starters, I am Arachne, master of all, well, arachnids. Next, you think I would actually tell you where your location was? Trust me, I'm not stupid. Lastly, you're here because your rich, and I need to find a cure to change me back to normal from this." the voice said. Amanda gasped as a figure that definitely wasn't human stepped out.

* * *

"Ugh! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD OWEN?! AMANDA PROBABLY HATES ME NOW!" Mike was yelling at Owen about  
the Amanda incident as they were walking to Mike's.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FUKANAGA AND MAN THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?!" Owen snapped back. Mike had never seen Owen be this way before.

"AND WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE MR.I DON'T WANT TO TELL KELLY THAT I LIKE HER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT MY EGO?!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, I WAS JUST GETTING FUCKING REVENGE! BESIDES I THINK FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY HELPED, AMANDA WOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED THAT WAY IF SHE DIDN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU!"

"WOW, THAT WAS ACTUALLY SMART FOR ONCE! SO I THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" They both looked at each other and laughed until their guts hurt.

Then they just sat in silence until Mike spoke up, "Dude, I appreciate what you did, but NEVER do that again."

Owen smiled and said, "Deal, but promise me one thing."

"Yea, sure, anything."

"Help me out with Kelly.. please? You see I don't act the way I do toward her because of my ego, it's because it's the only way I know how to act around her without stuttering and sweating."

"You? And Kelly?" Mike laughed and Owen got angry.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU, NOW YOUR-"

"'Bout damn time..." Mike interrupted.

Owen's face softened, "You mean it?"

"Yea bro, I know for a fact she likes you back..." **(AN: It rhymes :P)**

Owen's eyebrow rose, "How do you know?"

"It's so obvious... why are you scared anyways?"

"I don't know man, I've never felt this way about anyone before, what do I do?"

"As you said, man the fuck up. Tell her!" Owen sat for a minute and thought about it.

"Fine, but you have to tell Amanda how you feel." Mike stopped walking at that.

"W-why w-would I d-do that?"

"Because it's time to tell her Fukanaga."

"NO! NO WAY! M-maybe, fine... How am I supposed to tell her?"

"Use your mantra."

"NO!"

"Say it Fukanaga, or I'll tell everyone about the Star Wars fan club!"

"How did you, ugh never mind... There ain't no party like a Fukanaga party 'cause a Fukanaga party don't stop... Happy?

"Yea dog, how do you feel?"

"Stupid."

"Well say it in your head until it sounds cool."

At that point the two boys had arrived at Mike's house. Mike and Owen had just gotten up to Mike's room when they heard the door open and shut.

"Mike, I'm home!" It was Mike's dad Martin. Martin was on the police force. Though not very smart, he was a good cop.

"We're up here Dad!" Mike yelled down the stairs to Martin.

"We? Who's we?"

"Owen and I." Even from that distance the two boys could here Martin groan in annoyance.

"That's fine, just behave, yes Owen, that includes you too." Martin then walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"So what do you want to do?" Mike said as he shut his bedroom door.

"I don't know, let's talk about chicks or something." Owen said as he jumped onto Mike's bed.

"Dude, get your nasty ass shoes off of my bed." Owen then proceeded to grab a pillow from behind him and use it as a footrest.

"Better?" Owen replied as he moved around trying to get comfortable, and in doing so, he knocked knocked over the lamp sitting next to Mike's bed and in turn, it broke. Mike sighed and rolled is eyes, then he started to pick up the bigger pieces. As he was doing so, he saw what looked like a folded up piece of paper in the wreckage. Mike picked it up, unfolded it, and read.

Mike's eyebrow curved as he read the note. It had said:

_My dearest Grandson,_

_Remember I am always with you._

_The mon is the key to your future._

_All will be revealed where you rest._

Mike looked at his mon, "Hey Owen, listen to this..." he then proceeded to repeat what was on the paper.

"What do you think that means?" Mike asked taking off his mon. He was trying to see what was so special about the large necklace.

"I don't know, here, let me see.." Owen replied and stuck out his hand for the mon and Mike placed it in his hand.

"Where you rest...hmmmm..." Owen started looking around Mike's bedroom. He looked behind himself also, just in case. As he looked back he saw a very familiar symbol on the corner of Mike's bed. He looked at Mike's mon, which had the exact symbol.

He looked back at the bed and started to try to fit the mon in the hole, "Hey Mike, it looks like this could fit right-" Owen was interrupted by him being shot up and slammed against the wall.

"Dude?! What did you do to my bed?!" Mike screamed at him.

"I don't know! All I know is I need you to get me down!" Owen screamed back, the blood starting to rush to his head.

"Fine..." Mike tried to pull Owen from the bed from hell, and after about 15 minutes of pulling he finally got him out.

Owen stretches himself out and gaped at what had happened. The bed was standing up and there was a gigantic hole in the middle of where the bed used to be.

"Dude, we should totally check what's down there!" Owen said excitedly.

"Are you nuts?!" Mike replied while looking at his friend with a questioning look.

Owen shrugged, "Probably..."

Mike sighed and dropped into the hole, Owen following closely behind. The bed then closed in to its original position.

* * *

Soon they both were walking down a large stone passage way leading to a giant room which Mike thought looked a lot like a like a dojo. **(AN: Gosh that was a mouthful) **They walked the dojo and looked around, Owen touching everything in sight.

"Dude stop!"Mike screeched.

Owen then started pushing random buttons on a strange panel in protest, "Why not? Its not like anything bad is going to-"

Owen was interrupted by a booming voice, "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED...SELF-DESTRUCT IN 20, 19, 18..."

"Shiittt..." Owen started pressing more buttons to try and stop the problem he had caused. Mike appeared next to him, he panically started pressing buttons as well.

"9, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2...SELF-DESTRUCT ABORTED..."

Mike sighed heavily, "Owen, I swear to god if you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you.."

Owen nodded quickly, still in shock from the event that just occurred. He looked back at the deadly panel and saw what looked like a memory chip, and it seemed it would just fit right inside the hole in the middle of the panel. Owen tried to resist the urge to try and put it in... and he lost. Mike could only watch as Owen quickly put the chip in and wait for something bad to happen... but nothing came. Mike turned around and gasped at the sight that he saw. There, before him, stood his Grandfather.

"Grandpa... is that you?" Mike asked hesitantly.

Owen leaned over near Mike's ear, "I thought you said he was dead..."

The figure that looked identical to Mike's Grandfather then said, "I am... Don't you know a hologram when you see one?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "Yes... because I keep holograms of my dead grandparents around all the time.."

Mike and the hologram both gave Owen a glare, then looked back at the hologram, "Grandpa, what is all of this?"

Mike's Grandfather's hologram then looked at Mike, "Well you see Mike, I built this dojo to train _you_ in the way of the ninja... It is your destiny..."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Come back soon to see Chapter 3 of Reversed Supah Ninjas!**


	3. AN Please Read!

**AN: Hey guys... I know you've been waiting for an update but you have to bear with me. I never really get a chance to get on the computer anymore... And since you can only update things on computers, I'm kind of in the doghouse. I will try to update ASAP! It is near the top of my list... In other news, I have had inspiration and am developing 2 new stories, one of them I have already mentioned in the past, and the other one is going to be a Percy Jackson and the Olympian's... Well, I'll catch you on the flip side...**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

**PS: I'm going to need OC's for each of my stories, so please, if you are interested, PM me...**

**PPS: I wanted to give a shout out to Foreverandeveron, without her, I would've given up this story a loooooonnnggg time ago.**


	4. Important AN

**AN: Hey guys... Sadly, I'm putting this story on hold for now... I'm just not feeling it... Don't be mad because I'm working on other stories... If anyone has any ideas for what could happen next please PM me, because I have no idea...**

**Tata for now! :(  
~ArtemisDaGreat**


End file.
